And I Know I Was Wrong, But I Won't Let You Down
by TamaraneanOnMars
Summary: (Spitfire Spectacular) Day 3; Accismus; "Fine, okay. Artemis," He took a deep breath. "I've found you a husband!" "You - you've found me a what?" /Fairy Tale-Medieval AU (part 1/2) [NOTICE; I am no longer writing this. My sincerest apologies for being a piece of shit that can't keep a story going to save my life.]
1. Sparks

******I didn't have time to write anything so I took a oneshot I've been working on for a month and added the lyrics to 'Sparks' by Coldplay I'm sUCH A LAZY KLORBAG.**

**PLUS THIS IS THE WORST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN I'M GOMEN.**

**I might go through this and change it later idk.**

**Title:** And I Know I Was Wrong, But I Won't Let You Down  
**Characters/Pairings:** Wally West/Kid Flash, Artemis Crock/Artemis, Wally x Artemis  
**Words:** 961 (woW THIS IS SHORT)  
**Rated:** T  
**Genre(s):** Romance, Humour (?)  
**Summary:** (Spitfire Spectacular) Day 1; Sparks; Despite the fact that he got no reading done at all, Apollo Crock would look back on that night and smile. /Genderbent AU  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**~0~0~0~**

_My heart is yours,_

_It's you that I hold on to,_

_That's what I do._

_And I know I was wrong,_

_But I won't let you down._

**~0~0~0~**

"Hey, Apollo?"

Apollo Crock looked up from his book; his very well written book that he was hoping to get done that evening, but no, someone just had to interrupt. He was tired and irritable that afternoon; even after having numerous showers his short blonde hair was still stained with small clumps of dried mud, his eyes still feeling the sting of the gas released by Poison Oak's spores.

God, he hated that guy. The way he would nearly faint when they cut down his 'babies' - a.k.a. something that looked like it came from a messed up rendition of Jack and the Beanstalk - that was trying to suck them into the ground and leave them there. He was a walking pain in the ass.

Oh, and speaking of walking pains in the ass.

"Yes, West?" He growled, trying to sound as menacing as possible so she would go away.

The girl let out a huff and crossed her arms. "The name's Wendy. And no need to be so rude." She had intended on being nice, but his unbridled anger at her presence had thrown that out the window immediately. "I was just gonna ask why you were acting so douche-y today."

He rolled his eyes and scowled. "Wow, I'm touched."

"Oh, you know what I mean." Concern slipped into her voice, but her expression was still uncaring, her arms still crossed, as she gazed at the ceiling blankly so that he wouldn't see how the compassion was reaching her eyes. The two still weren't on the best of terms, and she didn't want him knowing she actually, y'know, cared.

No one spoke for a moment (in which he was completely oblivious to the blush that had flooded her cheeks as the silence became more and more awkward and she realized that she was only in underwear, bed socks and a Flash tee-shirt Aunt Betty had given her). When he finally responded, he picked some dirt out of his hair and held it where she could see it, before flicking it away.

"Why'd you think?" His sarcasm was evident, but he also sounded really, really tired and Wendy found herself softening.

Taking a seat beside him on the sofa, she sighed. "Yeah, that was a hard mission. But why aren't you asleep? It's, what, 3 a.m? You seem tired but you're reading, not sleeping."

He raised an eyebrow at the girl, placing his book on the table as she undid the messy bun her hair had been in and it fell down past her shoulders in loose curls. "What about you? You're not asleep either."

"That's different."

"How? You put as much effort into that mission as I did."

"You never answered my question."

He considered her for a moment. She was avoiding his gaze, arms crossed firmly once again, shoulders stiff. Not for the first time, he wondered why she was always so... difficult around him. When talking to Zachary and M'att (especially M'att), she was so relaxed and bubbly. But then he said hi and her tone would drop. But then, here she was, concerned for him even though he did this after so many difficult missions.

She's probably just doing this to mess with his head, or something.

"I don't know, actually." Apollo answered truthfully, shrugging and looking down at his hands. They were quiet once again; Apollo pretended not to notice her shooting him sideways glances. Finally, he frowned at her and spoke up. "How's the injury?"

Her hands flew to her side, as if protecting it, gently poking the area bandaged. "Not bad. It's not as painful." She paused. "Black Canary did a great job. He's always been good at stuff like that."

"So, you're not... you're okay, right?" He asked cautiously, glancing at her. She gave him a look of confusion and he heaved a sigh. "Hey, don't be so surprised. It's not like I like seeing you hurt."

She smiled smugly and gratefully, somehow. "I would have never noticed." A pause. "But, uh, thanks. I guess."

"Yeah. Sure. Don't mention it."

A sigh came from beside him and he turned his attention back to the red head. "Look, can I say something? Just, don't respond. And if you ever repeat this, tell Zachary or even acknowledge that these words left my mouth, I will end you."

She growled and Apollo (though he'd never admit it) shrank ever so slightly in his seat. "I'd like to see you try." He muttered when she calmed, but if she heard she ignored it.

Taking a deep breath, she fixed her gaze on the floor so she wouldn't see his reaction. "Okay. Okay, so, I guess I just wanted to say that you're not... you're not too bad. You can be nice, I mean. When you talk to M'att, you seem so much more - so much more civilised." She made a face. "That sounded better in my head. You know what I mean."

Apollo nodded, his mouth forming a playful smirk. "You really need to practice complimenting people. That was appalling."

"Didn't I tell you not to respond?" Long wavy curls hid her face, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Ah, but I never agreed to that, did I?"

"You're an idiot."

"You're a ginger."

"I - what?!" She whipped around to glare at the archer and he laughed so hard he felt his eyes blur with tears. Her face grew red enough to match her hair. "Y-yeah, well, you're a dumb blonde!"

Drying his steel gray eyes, Apollo Crock leaned towards his team mate, narrowing his eyes, which housed a challenging glint. "Do you really want to go there? Really?"

Leaning forward in response, green meeting gray, she grinned.

"Bring it on."

**~0~0~0~**

_And I saw sparks._

_Yeah I saw sparks._


	2. Back Again

**One day late.**

**WOOPS.**

**Title:** And I Know I Was Wrong, But I Won't Let You Down  
**Characters/Pairings:** Wally West/Kid Flash, Artemis Crock/Artemis, Wally x Artemis  
**Words:** 897  
**Rated:** T  
**Genre(s):** Romance, Humour (?)  
**Summary:** (Spitfire Spectacular) Day 2; Back Again; No matter how much she tried, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. /Coffee Shop AU I'M SO SORRY I'M A DAY LATE DAMN IT I'M SUCH AN IDIOT.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**~0~0~0~**

No matter how much she tried, he would just come back again.

Blowing a stray strand of golden hair from her face, she shoved her hands violently into the pockets of her worn jeans and hunched her shoulders, the old holey jacket she had been wearing for years doing nothing to fend off the bitter cold of December. Frost lightly dusted Gotham City, making it's filth littered streets look the slightest bit more bearable, and she watched her breath fog to entertain herself on the long walk to work.

The soft click of her hard soled boots against the pavement seemed to echo down the streets, but no heads turned. She walked down this route every morning, passing this road at exactly six thirty, and therefore it had become part of the daily routine. If this wasn't Gotham, some of the people in these houses might even smile at her as she strolled past.

When she eventually reached_ The Cave_ - a cafe that was much more pleasant than the name suggested - there was already a line at the counter (albeit a short one). Luckily, Babs was dealing with it, so she had a second to go and get on her mandatory apron and pin her hair up in a bun that sat neatly on her head.

"Hey, Babs."

Her colleague turned suddenly, her bright blonde curls flipping a bit too much to be accidental. Bright blue eyes lit up when she saw her friend and she sent her a vibrant grin and a small, rushed greeting before turning her attention to the customer.

Adjusting the sleeves of her favorite emerald tee shirt (with a few rips, but nowhere embarrassing), she walked out from behind the counter and walked to a table to take some orders. A family of three smiled at her as she approached, but all she could muster was a small nod as she scribbled in her battered notebook.

Over the next half hour, she met one teenage boy who glared at her for five minutes straight after she got his order wrong, one couple who practically were eating each others faces and a woman who was too interested in her phone to listen to her properly. The only customer she really smiled at was a lovely girl with hazel eyes and bleach blonde hair that actually knew the definition of manners.

So when she took her turn at the counter, she was so sick of her job that when it was her turn on the counter, she didn't even look up when she heard footsteps approaching. "Yes?" She asked irritably, doodling her dream dog in her notebook. She often wondered what it would be like if she could get a dog. She couldn't, of course; she barely had the money to support herself, let alone a pet.

"Is that any way to talk to a customer?"

The voice was as familiar as it was teasing, and therefore she looked up and sighed.

"Oh. It's you." Despite her best efforts, she couldn't help the hint of fondness that crept into her voice amidst all the annoyance.

He grinned a grin that could put Babs' to shame. "Hey, Beautiful."

As she responded, he swore he could see the smallest trace of a smile on her face. "Don't call me that." Her voice lacked its usual anger, as his nickname for her actually made her feel lighter after the Hell her day had been so far.

"Aw, come on, you love it." He laughed and her smile quickly became an amused smirk.

Babs passed behind her and as she went she whispered to her; "You love _him_." Artemis sent her a death glare, which she responded to with an encouraging grin. Wally watched with amusement and confusion, having not heard what Babs said. Artemis turned her attention back to the redhead. "Oh, yeah? What makes you so sure?"

He smirked as his comeback, refusing to supply a verbal answer. After raising an eyebrow, she decided to put an end to the banter.

"The usual, I'm guessing?"

He immediately shook his head. "Nah, not today."

Mild surprise was portrayed by a small wrinkle of her brow. "What do you want then?"

"You."

"You wa - _what_?!"

She barely had time for her eyes to widen in shock before he closed the gap between them, a gap which had been getting smaller and smaller as the conversation went on without her noticing. The kiss was hesitant, cautious; it was as if he was asking if what he was doing was okay with her. Her brain went into overdrive for a few seconds because it couldn't register what was happening; Wally West was kissing her. _Her_. Not his friend Megan (who he brought to _The Cave_ once so she could meet her), not Linda,_ Artemis Lian Crock_.

Sensing how she had completely froze and taking it as a no, he started to pull away, and that was when she caught up with the situation and before she knew what she was doing, her hands were either side of his face was she was bringing their faces together again in a way that wasn't exactly graceful, but obviously enough to satisfy him, as soon she heard Babs opening up her phone and shouting into it.

"Zatanna! Come quick! _We have a couple_!"


	3. Accismus

**I'm not very good at the whole daily thing. Plus this is SO BAD.**

**ANYWAY I've decided all of these are gonna be AUs and I love love love fairy tale AUs sooo I'm doing a two parter! Yay for me!**

**Title:** And I Know I Was Wrong, But I Won't Let You Down  
**Characters/Pairings:** Wally West/Kid Flash, Artemis Crock/Artemis, Wally x Artemis  
**Words:** 1,126  
**Rated:** T  
**Genre(s):** Romance, Humour (?)  
**Summary:** (Spitfire Spectacular) Day 3; Accismus; "Fine, okay. Artemis," He took a deep breath. "I've found you a husband!" "You - you've found me a what?" /Fairy Tale-Medieval AU (part ½) Sorry but I am incapable of updating daily..  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**~0~0~0~**

**Accismus**

_'A form of irony in which a person feigns indifference to or pretends to refuse something he or she desires.'_

**~0~0~0~**

Artemis was in the middle brushing her hair (she was not letting those maids Oliver got her near it for all of the Queen family castle) when she was summoned.

Her green dress always irritated her as it was extremely impractical. Rushing towards her uncle's throne room, where she had been told he was currently waiting for her, she almost tripped three times. Eventually she decided to lift her skirts slightly, desperately hoping that no one would notice. Over the time she had been living the way she did now, she had learned a few things about decency and manners. To be honest, she hated it, but never going hungry and not having to work twenty four seven made it worth it.

A servant walked past. She dropped her skirts and in her haste she almost fell flat on her face. She had to talk to Dinah about a new dress.

Reaching the large, elegant double doors, she sighed and smoothed said dress. Making sure her hair was neat, she knocked. Despite the fact that Oliver and Dinah were good friends of her's, they were still royalty, and she needed to be presentable. People were even starting to consider her a princess, after seeing how highly King Oliver thinks of her; enough to let her call him uncle. To go from a humble peasant to a princess... she was amazed.

The door was opened and she strolled in as elegantly and regally as she could, but after seeing the unbridled excitement on Oliver's face, she decided to relax. "Yes, uncle?" She asked politely, a hint of amusement creeping in there without her consent. No one seemed to mind.

"Brilliant news!" His voice seemed to echo through the large hall; he was practically bouncing in his seat.

A moment passed in which Artemis raised an eyebrow. "And what is this brilliant news?"

His grin grew wider but silence was all he gave away. His wife sighed. "Oh, out with it, Ollie." Dinah was the only one who called him that. She was trying to sound strict, but a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"Fine, okay. Artemis," He took a deep breath. "I've found you a husband!"

"You - you've found me a _what_?"

"A husband! Are you not overjoyed?" He faltered, noticing the distinct lack of happiness in her tone.

"Uh, may I just ask, who would this..._ husband_ be?" She winced, wishing for a less permanent word.

Oliver grinned, his enthusiasm back in bucket fulls. "Ah, yes. I had the idea last night, you see, and I have no idea why I haven't had it sooner. It's a stroke of genius! Do you remember meeting Wallace West, prince of the Flash kingdom?"

The princess' eyes widened. "Oh, no. Oh, _no_."

He didn't seem to hear her. "He is a fine lad. Strong, intelligent, charming. From what I saw, the two of you got along swimmingly." He grinned. "I shall send a messenger to the West family castle tomorrow and work out the details."

"No, no. Uncle Oliver, listen to me, please!" Artemis stumbled towards him a few steps, but it seemed Oliver was in his own little world now. Dinah caunt her eyes and smiled sympathetically.

"He has a habit of daydreaming." She told her apologetically. "I'd love to be of assistance, but there is neither man nor god that can change that man's mind."

Artemis didn't listen. "But I do not _want_ to marry him!" The words left a stale taste on her tongue but she wasn't lying; of course she wasn't. She would still remember the prince's smug face when he had introduced himself, so confident, so egotistical.

(_"Hello, Beautiful, how are you on this fine day?"_)

This seemed to shock him out of his trance. "You don't?"

(_"I was doing fine until I heard your voice."_)

"Of course I don't!" Throwing caution to the wind, she also threw a hand up in frustration. Oliver continued to look at her with confusion; she forced herself to calm down but her face was still red. "Whatever made you think otherwise... ?"

(_"Oh, uh, r-really? Well, uh, sorry? I guess."_)

Oliver thought for a moment. "Well, he was the only prince you met that night that you smiled at."

(_"... Um, hey, wait. What's your name?"_)

"T-that's only because..." She faltered. Dinah has seemed to sense she wasn't needed and walked out of the room, grinning. She could always read Artemis like a book and could tell where this conversation was going.

(_"Really? I mean, my name is Wallace West, prince of the Flash kingdom."_)

"Because I automatically turned him down, but he was the only one that noticed. He seemed genuinely crestfallen and I felt guilty so I decided to talk to him and smiled to make myself seem a bit nicer. You're always going on about manners."

Oliver grinned. "That's settled then-"

"No, no it's not!"

He really didn't listen this time and evidently considered the conversation over, as he was already leaving the room. As the door closed, the sound echoing to the large ceiling, she let her head fall into her hands. '_Brilliant. Just brilliant._'

(_"But you can call me Wally."_)

**~0~0~0~**

"Hey, Arty!"

Artemis turned, raising an eyebrow as she saw Wally riding towards her. He had obviously been rushing; his hair was a mess, his belt was askew, his cheeks slightly red.

She had been good friends with the prince for a few weeks now. Over the last few days, she had been feeling much more uncomfortable around him as she realized that her uncle would have them married, with his parent's consent. They were good friends. That was all. Sure, every once in awhile he would grin at her and her heart would flutter like a butterfly out of it's cage, and once she caught him just looking at her, really looking, but all that meant nothing. _Nothing_.

"Yes, _Wallace_?" Smirking at his momentary annoyance, she stopped her horse. She always loved riding around the kingdom; it gave her the sense of freedom she always craved. Not that Oliver didn't give her freedom, just that sometimes being a 'princess' got a bit smothering.

Never being able to resist a laugh, he chuckled. "Why must you insist on calling me that? I've told you a thousand times; you can call me Wally."

"Why must you insist on calling me 'Arty'?" Mouth forming a smug smile, she sped up ever so slightly, making him do so to keep up.

He grumbled. She laughed, but the familiar feeling of dread was once again building up in her stomach, cutting off the joyful sound all too early, in Wally's opinion. He frowned. "What is wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She told him quickly.

Raising an eyebrow, he gave a small sigh. "Are you sure?"

"Certain. Absolutely_ nothing._"


End file.
